trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AbsoluteVictory
Enter Name Your name is CHAMPA HYPROS. At the age of 9 Solar Sweeps you are a perfectly normal, average guy if little interest. At least, that's what you want everyone to think! In reality, you are THE GREAT AND MIGHTY VICTORYMAN. Hero to all the underdogs. ALL of them! Or, at least you will be, once you've finished your HERO TRAINING. You see, unlike a lot of trolls who were blessed with herculean strength, or psychic acumen, you are a perfectly normal specimen of the troll breed. As such, in order to become a GREAT AND MIGHTY HERO, you have to hone your fighting prowess. You have become phenomenally proficient at the art of unarmed combat, and are ready to move up to real weapons! You just need to find some. Your trolltag is "absoluteVictory", and "<[]XXX<>You don't go anywhere without your trusty sword!___/" Examine Room Your heroic super-lair is peppered with posters of HEROIC HEROES DOING HEROIC THINGS WITH STYLISH HEROIC FLAIR. Also lots of action figures and video games! You take the study of heroism very seriously and you think you've learned just about everything you need to know to become a true hero! Your lusus, Scraps, is curled up on your computer seat. Aww... He reminds you of your old Lusus, who was Scraps's father. The old dog served and protected you well, and in return you promised to care for his son when he passed away. This little tyke has a lot of growing up to do if he wants to be anything like Saber! Allocate your Strife Specibus A TRUE hero doesn't need a weapon! Only his RIGHTEOUS FISTS! ... well, you only say that because you have yet to find any weapons to allocate to your strife specibus. You found a sturdy branch, and whittled it into a WOODEN SWORD. It's actually quite strong for wood! Prompt: What about that sword up there? The glowy one? There is an obscenely powerful sword-in-it's-sheath sitting in a display case on your bookshelf. It would indeed be a mighty and powerful sword worthy of a true hero, but Saber told you not to touch it. He said you weren't ready yet. He told you that when the time is right, Scraps will bring it to you. You keep wondering how scraps is supposed to know all this. Saber said he just WOULD. Saber had never been wrong, so... Examine SHOUT! Modus This is just your first step to being a TRUE HERO. Like any truely heroic hero does, you summon your items by heroically yelling their names at the tops of your heroically heroic lungs! ULTIMATE VICTORY BATHING SPONGE! GOOOOO!!! Do something awesome SURE! A true hero is always awesomely heroic and awesome! And right now you're working on something absolutely incredible! Aside from a righteous heart and a fire in his eyes, every hero needs... A THEME SONG! And you've JUST ABOUT got yours down! You know what the tune sounds like, but now you need lyrics! Something for a true master bard to shout at the top of his lungs to herald your arrival on the scene! ... now what rhymes with "heroic"...? Do something incredibly ridiculous In the past... In the future... Sgrub Session You're not sure what you think about this game. On the one hand, you don't want to get distracted from your HERO TRAINING by a silly game... but on the other hand, you've heard this game is ultra-interactive, and could prove to be, in itself, a perfect training tool. Mayhaps your rise to herodom will be heralded by winning this game? Examine ChumpRoll... Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Oburos